just something about you
by forgetfull93
Summary: eveyone thinks Tsuna is useless but it is all a mask to hide who he really loves but they ain't a girl like everyone thinks or do they nor how he realy is.  oh and Tsuna loves to cross-dress but only a few people know.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: this is YAOI boyxboy [that will come later] don't liky ckicky the back button OKI =]

Rateing: k shall most probually go up

Summary: eveyone thinks Tsuna is useless but it is all a mask to hide who he really loves but they ain't a girl like everyone thinks or do they nor how he realy is. (oh and Tsuna loves to cross-dress but only a few people know.)

Disclamer: I dont own KHR at all this is just for fun no profit at all just fun read THAT fun! some people mite be a little OOC

Pairings: 1827 hibaixtsuna, 8059 yamamotoxgokudera, lamboxI-pin, other pairings to be disided.

" speach"

' thinking'

** change opv and things**

* * *

><p>**Tsuna pov**<p>

BEEP... BEEP... BEEP... SLAM

"hmmm... ugh" rustle WHAM "HIII... REBORN! what the huh?" looks around rubbing bump on back of head no one is in sight "sigh" he got me again. 'that Reborn always hitting he to wake me up' pouts *FLAH* 'HUH? what?' see's camera door close's and lock's *blush* " COME BACK HERE WITH THAT CAMERA!" falls over whire trap "HIII oof" 'geeer' " wait did the door always have a lock?" **pouts some more** starts to get ready for school.

**Reborn pov**

Walks down to the kitchen for breckfast "mamma I got dame-Tsuna up" sits in chire while looking at photos on the camera. 'hmm what to do with these's?' '!' smerks that would work smerks sadistically. "thank you reborn! 0h and here's breckfast" hears lambo and I-pin burst through kitchen door and then blockes everything out while eating.

**At school 10 min's before bell reception room**

**Hibari pov**

"Hibari" looks towords voice and sees Reborn on windolege narrows eyes "baby" "I have something that mite intrest you" "hn" get's handed some photos eyes widen a little before narrowing again "what are these?" "he's intrested in you you know cach him before some one else does" "what?" "I've seen a few of the guy's every where eyeing his little butt, hmm I wonder who he will choose" looks for Reborn but can't fiend him "hn what does he mean guy's everywhere eyeing him?" looks out windo and sees a certen groupe come through the gate with Tsuna in the middle looks around and eyes narrow at all the guys that don't have girlfriends [he should know he has to break up all the people who show public affection in school]drooling over Tsuna growls and clenches teeth.

**Tsuna pov**

"For once we will be on time" walking to home room with Yamamoto and Gokudera "Yes it will be Tenth!" gess who that is "maa maa what a morning everyones so wide awake i thort it was not possible this early" puts arms around Tsuna and Gokudera. "GET YOU'RE HANDS OFF ME BASEBALL FREAK" "maa maa it's all right isn't it Tsuna?" giggles at them both "hmm yeh it is isn't it" smiles coultly at them, sees them blush and thinks they have something worng with them "ugh are you two ok?" tips head to the right a little and makes the cutest picture to every one that sees it.

** Yamamoto, Gokudera and everyone who sees it**

'T-tt-too CC-cc-uu-ttt-e' soul's fly out of body's!

**Tsuna**

"Ehh are you okay" has a worried face on for everyone.

**Reborn**

Smack's head "He is WAY too innocent" not like that is something bad through.

* * *

><p>soo tell me what you think I know there are spelling mistakes BUT I had to do this on wordpad and it is my first time useing it [i used note pad to do it first then i found wordpad] because my laptop does NOT LIKE microsoft at ALL so please ignor any spelling mistakes, and did i get the names rite.<p> 


	2. fluffy stuff and trip suggestions

Warning: this is YAOI boyxboy [that will come later] don't liky ckicky the back button OKI =]

Rateing: T shall most probually go up

Summary: eveyone thinks Tsuna is useless but it is all a mask to hide who he really loves but they ain't a girl like everyone thinks or do they nor how he realy is. (oh and Tsuna loves to cross-dress but only a few people know.)

Disclamer: I dont own KHR at all this is just for fun no profit at all just fun read THAT fun! some people mite be a little OOC

Pairings: 1827 hibaixtsuna, 8059 Yamamotoxgokudera, lamboxI-pin, other pairings to be disided.

"speach"

'thinking'

** change opv and things**

* * *

><p>**Home Room**<p>

**Tsuna pov**

'Hmm i wounder what happend to everyone to make them act like that! i hope they will be okay' smiles obliviously from everything that had happend. 'hmmm? where are Yamamoto and Gokudera? where could they have gone?' frowns worriedly looking around and spots them coming through the door looking much better than when he saw them last but they also look a bit annoyed as well.

**Yamamoto and Gokudera pov**

walking to home room they get surrounded by upper classmen being asked questions about Tsuna.

Boy1 "is Tsuna single"

boy2 "is Tsuna always so cute like that"

boy3 "how is it to be in the same class as him?"

boy1 "yeah how is being in the same class as him like?"

boy2 "Does he have anyone he likes?"

girl1 "will he complane if we try and dress him up in girl cloths?" the three girls sqeel like mad about it and start talking what to put him in then decided to put him in the school uniform and started to go get it when they stopped and looked at Yamamoto and asked "could you go get Tsuna and meet us in the classrooms near the reception room please? thank you" and went to get a uniform from there and ask to borrow a room.

Thay turn to the boys and say "to your questions in order are:

1-yes 2-yes through he is always oblivious to it all the time 3 and 4-it is alrite but we have to be on our guards for bullies and pervets around 5-we don't know ask him

"guess we better go get Tsuna eh?" Yamamoto drags Gokudera to get Tsuna.

** Hibari pov**

hears a knock on the door looks up from work "come in" three girls come in "can we have a small girl uniform and borrow a room near here please" rises eyebrow curiously "why?" they giggle "we need the uniform for our friend and the room coz he is shy and does not know what we are gonna do... pus it has a lock on the door"

**girls pov**

"hmm who is this friend you want to dress up?" they answer "its Tsuna and could you keep his unifrom in here then it will be safe its not like he is in the wrong uniform anyway the rules dont say that boys can't ware the girn uniform at all and we want to see everyones reactions we will bring him here first though so you can see him then could you take him to class so we arn't late the teaches will ask about the uniform then you can tell them he can whear that uniform to day an give them a note to pass on to the other teaches as well see it works out just fine!"

** a few minets later with the girls**

"wow nice room we will come see you when we are done Hibari-san" they smie as he walkes away and Tsuna comes in with Yamamoto and Gokudrea. "could you two go weait outside for us we wont be long" smiels at Yamamoto and Gokudrea they leave and the other girls lock the door and hold tsuna down so they can get him changed " you can do this you're self and we turn around or we and do it for you"

they hand him the uniform and under garments. Thay hear somthing at the door "get to class before i bite you to death" "maa maa we were just going come on Gokudera" "dont order me about baka-baceball-nutt!"

**with Yamamoto and Gokudrea**

"do you think he will be okay?" "of course he will he is Tenth" puffes out chest. Yamamoto spots Hibari "oh Hibari what are you doing here?" "get to class before i bite you to death" "maa maa we were just going come on Gokudera" "dont order me about baka-baceball-nutt!"

they walk back to homeroom not wanting to get beat up and worrie Tsuna who is in the class room with the girls.

**Reseption room a few minuets later**

**Hibari**

the bell rings for home room to start.

hears loud knockes on door and wispering "come in" the wispering stops and the girls from before come in and puts down a bag on the sofa while dragging an embarest Tsuna looking arround and rather uncomfortable and blushing cutely."well" i ask "we have to go to class could you take him to his? he will probually get melosted along the way and probually not get away so could you...?" i sigh "yes now get to class" they go close the door and leave me with an embarest Tsuna 'he looks to cute like that no wonder they said earlier i would be best for me to take him back to class' there is and streched scilence before he speaks "uummm.. a-ano.. Hibari?" 'awww he looks like he is about to cry poor thing'shakes head 'what was that throught' "sit down while i finish this" i go back to work and hear him sit on the sofa still probually uncomfatebale and scared. I finish my work not much later and look up at him propaly this time and almost lose my breath he looked adorable sitting there playing with the end of the skirt of the girls unifrom maybe he should just have the girls one and i don't give him back his. "come on time to go" he looks up starteld wied eyed "u-umm-m" "time to go to class now letss go" he blushes and gets up and grabs his bag and goes to the door "d-do i-i-i h-have t-to weare th-his all d-day" "yes i have your unifrom so after school come and get it"'he looks like hes gonna cry'i open the door and we go out and start walking to his homeroom.

**at Taunas home room**

**Tsuna**

'uwa Hibari is walking me to home room kyaa he looks good today as well' blush i had realised a long time ago that i liked him a lot and want to be his but that wont work after all i am pretending to be dum and tend to be surrounded by people and he does not like them thing at all sigh becides he would never look my way if he could get anyone he wanted and he probualy is strite any way sigh'and i see my home room door 'i wish i had a bit more time with him sigh'

**Hibari**

we are comeing up to his home room door and he sighed a lot along the way i wonder what coud be bothering him. i look at him befor i knock at the door to his home room i hear a come in and watch as the teachers face goes from mad to sceard in a secens he stuttes me a question "w-what can i do for y-you H-Hibari-s-san?" i look back at tsuna and see he is trying to hide behiend me clinging to my black school jacket i chuckle at the jester he blushes and lets go but presses up against my back i turn back to the class and teacher who are looking at us weardly i glare and say "i was just bringing Tsunayosh to class and say he was talking with me about his missing uniform that some girls took and put a diffrent one on him so he shall stay in this uniform untill he collets another unifrom later" i turn to Tsuna and say "go sit down" he goesblushing the entire time about everyong looking at him in the female uniform and the class looking like they are going to glomp him i look at the teacher "if any studant goes to harras him send him strate to the reception room with work from the class he is in and he will work there" i has started the teacher he had forgotten about me still being here it looked like he was going to pounce Tsuna i glate hard at them all as a worning to them all they look away from Tsuna and to the front to re-begin the lesson i nod smerking and walk away back to the reception room trying not to think of how good it would be to have Tsuna pressed up against me in a diffrent way.

**arround 3rd pireod**

**Hiberi**

i look at the door as a knock sounded out "come in" i see Kusakabe bringing in a brite red faced Tsuna come in "hmm" "well you see Kyo-san i was doing my rounds when a class would not listen to there teacher they were harrasing him and you sanid to bring him here if anything happend and it was desturbing a frew other classes aswell as they had joined in with the harrasment." "you can go now Kusakabe could you get me the names of the Herbivores who did the harrasment" "yes Kyo-san" he walks away closeing the door i get up and lock it and turn wrround to Tsuna to see him looking at me couriosily which is not something he would useally do but as soon as he sees me looking he blushes and looks away i walk up to him and cup his cheek so he looks at me "looks like you got into some trouble this morning" then he does something that statels me "BUT i told them to leave me alone eaven Yamamoto and Gokudera could not keep them away from harrasing me" part way through he starts to cry and i dont know what to do so i do what i have seen him so the the loud cow looking like child and hug him petting his hair and pick him up hearing a starteld squeek and sit on the sofa with him in my lap trying to stop the crying.

**Tsuna**

oh no i started to cry in front of him and i did something my mask would not do now what will he think of me? i fee something arround me 'huh h-h-he's hugging me mmmmmm he smells nice like spices' i could not stop the squeek that happend as he picked me up and sat me in his lap and kisses me softly 'uuwa if he keeps this up i am gonna f-falll as-sleepp' i yawn and curl up in his lap and fist his shirt feeling comefatable in his lap leaning on his chest where i can feel all of theoes mussels he got from the fighting he does.

**Hibari**

he started to stop crying and he looked so adorable when he yawnd and i kissed him softly untill he fell asleep i disided to lay down and take a nap only Kusakbe has a spare key and knows not to disturb me so i placed my jasket over him and wached as he snuggled more into my chest and jacket cutely befor falling asleep after placeing a kiss on the top off his head.

**Reception room**

**Hibari**

the bell woke me up from my nap and i feel unuseally comfortable when i opend my eyes i saw a bround tuft of heair infront of me and then i rememberd about falling asleep with Tsuna on top of me i look to the door asi heard it open and see Kusakabe come in with a tray of food and some papers "Ah Kyo-san you're up i got some food for you two and some work i was told to give to you from the head marster" "hn" i sit up and we look to Tsuna as he begings to wake up he blinks looks around then blushes as he sees he is sat on my lap with my jacket on and my arms arround his weist and trys to hied his head in my chest Kusakabe puts the tray and work down and walks out the room after saying bye. i look at Tsuna and bring his head up and kiss him softly agein then we break "we should eat" he looks away blushing brightly "y-yeeah we should" i place him in a more comfortabler position then grab the food and we start to eat 'he looks so cute eating like that' he sees me stearing and turns away blushing but continues eating "thanks for the food..." he says so quiet i almost didn't hear him i chuckle "your welcome Tsuna"

**Tsuna**

how embaresing i fell asleep in his lap blush and some one saw now it's gonna be spread arround he cups my cheek and kisses me softly again "we should eat" HIII he kissed me gotta look away blush~ "y-yeeah we should" i inwordly squeek as he reajustes me in his lap then he pulls a tray of food towards us why is he looking at me like that i look away to hide my blush "thanks for the food..." i almost didnt hear myself say that i look at the time HIII it's lunch i slept untill lunch in Hibaris lap uh-oh Yamamoto and Gokudera are gonna be worried i best fiend them i peek at Hibari ruffeld heir and cloths i feel my body heat up all over i look away and try to calm down it works after a bit we finish eating i gather the courage to look at him again but takes me a wile till i speek up through "...ummm... i think i should go fiend my friends they would probually be worried that i havent come back to class..." i trayle off from my sentence to blush cause he looks at me with hooded eyes now that set my body to heat up again i had to turn my body away from that stear and try to calm down again but it is hard to when he squees his arms around me and pulls me to his chest and holeds me there.

**on the roof**

**Yamamoto**

me and Gokudera get to the roof and we can't fiend Tsuna i throught he would be here by now the others are... "has ayone seen Tsuna?" shakes heads and "no"'s sound about sigh "ciossu Yamaoto Gokudera" its the kid he may know "kid do you know where Tsuna is?" "last i saw he was in a rather comefatble position laying across Hibari asleepp i even got some pictures wanna see?" pictures huh "yeh leys see em haha" just then the door opens and there stands Tsuna and Hibari "hey Tsuna Hibari how are you?" "hn" Hibari just ignors the question and looks away board "we're fine Yamaoto how are you and Gokudera you had a lot of hassle in class before i went with Kusakabe to the reseption room" "we're fine.. maa maa dont worrie so much Tsuna" he pouts so cute humm is that Hibari looking at it too? is that a BLUSH on his face hehehe guss its time to play mach maker mi mite get everyone in to help. "Eh Tsuna when were you so close to Hibari" "EHHHH w-w-hat do you-u-u mean?" "well in this picture.." i trayel off as he comes over and grabs the picturs "where did you get these?" "?the kid why?" "ugh Reborn i shold have known" i see Hibari looking over his shoulder to see them and he does something i did not exspect he smerks which is not normal for him at all then he does sommet that gets everyone to stear he puts his arms arround Tsuna's weist i expected Tsuna to freek out but he just leans back burring his face in Hibaris chest.

**Tsuna**

"i gotta go see you late guys" i had managed to get out of Hibari's ferm grip as much as i liked it i had to get out of there and i am takeing the Hibari follow but i just think he isnt following me then th bell goes he grabs me and litually carry me to the Reception roo with him and he places me on the sofa then locks the door for some reason that i dont know until he lays on the sofa with his head in my lap and how he falls asleep so quickly i dont know.

*three minets later**

Im so board i look at Hibari and decied to play with his hair he surprises me by leaning into my touch and not wakeing up so i just play with them untill i heard the door open i look back to see Kusakabe come in "oh hello do Tsuna do you know where Kyo-san is?" he looks confuesd to not see him so i just poien to my lap where he is still asleep "oh could you wake him and tell him that the head marster will be hear in about 10-15 minuets please" "shure.." i am realy uncomfatable with wakeing him up through Kusakabe leaves and i pull on his heair a little and trace is face with my finger which seems to do the tric of wakeing him up he sits up and yawns then looks at me "Kusakabe-san was just here and said that the head master would be here in about 10 or so minuets and that i should wake you up" i look away blushing that i said that without stuttering.

**Hibari**

i grab Tsuna and put him in my ap and kiss his head then we heard a knock at the door "come in" the head marster comes in and sits across from us he looks at Tsuna who is currently trying to hied again i look at "good after noon Hibari-san how are you" "fine" i reajust Tsuna and lay back and look at the head master "well" we talk for a good hour its a good thing Tsuna fell asleep within a few minuets "before i leave i was thinking about sending the entire third and second years on a two week trip some where could you decide the location please and the groups that are shareing a rooms thank you" he leaves then the bell rings for last class to begin and wakes Tsuna up he looks adorable wakeing up i lean close to his ear "Tsuna the head master is planning a trip where would you like to go?"

* * *

><p>Aaaand done for this chapter whew that has got to be the longist thing i wrote ... ever... could people help with where to go for the trip poll on my profile<p> 


End file.
